


here's all the wisdom in a house

by setgo



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Epistolary, Gen, Immortal My Unit | Byleth, Irresponsible Decision Making, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Texting, group projects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setgo/pseuds/setgo
Summary: For the winter final of Garreg Mach University's world history class, Professor Byleth chooses to assign group projects rather than a final exam. This unknowingly sets off a chain of events that lead to a break-in of the nation's oldest museum, the theft of ancient artifacts, the unraveling of a long-forgotten history of Fódlan, and the closure of Garreg Mach's favorite bubble tea shop.But, mostly, Claude, Edelgard, and Dimitri just wish they didn't have assigned groups.
Relationships: Black Eagles Students & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Blue Lions Students, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg & Claude von Riegan, Dorothea Arnault & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Golden Deer Student & Claude von Riegan, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester & Hilda Valentine Goneril & Claude von Riegan
Comments: 36
Kudos: 93





	1. so let's get this over with

**Author's Note:**

> some of the emails don't show all of the text so be sure to scroll through those as well

From: **Byleth** <byleth@garregmach.edu>

Subject: WORLD HISTORY FINAL

To: **Ferdinand v. Aegir** <faegir@garregmach.edu>, **Dorothea Arnault** <darnault@garregmach.edu>, **Caspar v. Bergliez** <cbergliez@garregmach.edu>, **Dimitri A.** **Blaiddyd** <dblaiddyd@garregmach.edu>, **Annette F. Dominic** <adominic@garregmach.edu>, **Marianne v. Edmund** <medmund@garregmach.edu> ... and 18 others<>

Dear Students

Here is the rubric for the history final. Please email me once you and your group have decided on a period to write your final essay on (assigned partners are in the attached Google spreadsheet).

You may pick from any of the sixteen units we have studied. It will be “first come first serve” so please email me quickly if you have one in mind already and have a backup if necessary. I am not responsible for any blood shed if your topic is already selected figure it out between yourselves. Once that is done your thesis will be due the following week.

Byleth

Thank you send it please sent it I said send it already send

\---

Sent from my iPad

Byleth

Associate Professor

Department of History

Garreg Mach University

Attached:  FINALWINTER2021GROUPASSIGNMENTS.docx (9 KB) 

garreg mach's sexiest house🦌💛  
  
Looks like i was right on the money!  
Hilda  
ugh  
You know what that means  
Hilda  
UGH  
Fellow champions of the “does teach use speech to text for all of their writing” betting pool, I say we celebrate with drinks  
Sponsored by the generous donations of our losing party  
Hilda  
UGHHHHH  
You're all free to come along, o kind patrons ;)  
Hilda  
dont winky face at me  
Lorenz  
It serves you right for participating in such a childish game, Hilda.  
Leonie  
sounds like someone’s upset about not getting boba  
Hilda  
don’t worry lorenz i'll save some grape jellies for you 💖  
Lorenz  
That was one time.  
hey don’t be so sour. the teach literacy bet is still yet to be decided  
Ignatz  
Okay I do have my concerns about that one? It DOES sort of feel like we could get in trouble for it  
Hilda  
what? why  
Lysithea  
I'll be free in five minutes. Do NOT go to Blue Sea Moon without me.  
Raphael  
NICE!!! GO TEAM SPEECH TO TEXT!  
Ignatz  
ah sorry could you give me ten minutes? I’ll need to clean up my things and get my umbrella!  
Leonie  
nw take your time!  
Lysithea  
I don’t have all day.  
yeah we don’t want lysithea to miss her bed time  
Lysithea  
I know where you sleep.  
If you didn't i’d be VERY concerned about your understanding of how dorms works  
Marianne  
sorry… did anyone else read the part about group assignments? i have a few questions…  
Leonie  
the what?

Blue Lions  
  
Felix  
they cant possibly be serious.  
a group project is already terrible, but an ASSIGNED group project? The professor must be out of their mind  
It’s to “ improve intra-house relations “. It is not too far fetched, I heard Professor Byleth adn Professor Hanneman discussing it a few days ago !   
*and  
Apologies for the typo 😁  
Felix  
ugh  
Sylvain  
who taught dimitri how to use emojis  
Dimitri  
They're quite cute !  
😱🤗 < \- - These ones are my favorite  
Felix  
kill me  
Mercedes  
I think it’ll be fun! I hardly ever get to talk with other dorms!  
Sylvain  
yeah we'll see how that is after you talk with hubert once  
or hilda  
Mercedes I am not jealous of your group  
Mercedes  
I'm sure it will all work out in the end! ^u^  
And I'll be sure send my apologies to Caspar and Lorenz !!  
Sylvain  
hey did i just get owned  
Ashe  
you're pretty lucky dimitri! getting to work with your sister  
I was rather disappointed when we were assigned to different dormitories ! I have not been able to spend as much as I anticipated when we were both accepted.  
Sylvain  
Don't get too jealous Ashe - Miss Hresvelg over there used to step on Dimitri's feet during dance lessons  
Ingrid  
Not to mention all the times she made him cry  
Sylvain  
and made Felix cry  
Felix  
i have swords. real ones  
Sylvain  
Point taken  
Get it  
L.O.L.! That was a good one, Sylvain! 😂  
Felix  
i am in hell.  
Annette  
guys i REALLY want to do my project on the holy war so please DON'T take it!!

Black Eagles  
  
Final assignment for world history is out.  
It's a... group project.  
Caspar  
im just glad its not an exam! i forgot EVERYTHING about archanean history  
Dorothea  
considering you had food poisoning from eating convenience store sushi, and then had a fever, and then hit your head while trying to do a kickflip so hard you passed out for five hours and couldn’t read for two weeks  
that isn’t too surprising?  
Caspar  
i got better!!  
Linhardt  
Even if he was paying attention he would have retained the same amount of information  
Caspar  
ohshit i almost forgot lin can i borrow ur notes from manuelas class?  
Linhardt  
Or you could start taking your own  
Caspar  
pleaseeeee cmon  
Linhardt  
I already shared them with you this morning. Check your drive  
Caspar  
YESSS ur the best  
Ferdinand von Aegir  
I still don’t understand how you can read his notes, Caspar. They are completely illegible.  
Caspar  
what?? no way you get used to it  
Ferdinand von Aegir  
He writes half of them sideways?  
Caspar  
uh DUH? that’s the part where he’s lying down halfway through the lecture so of course hed be writing them sideways  
Ferdinand von Aegir  
Honestly I do not know how to respond to that.  
Bernadetta  
um does anyone want to switch groups? ,,,i dont think ive ever talked to ignatz or sylvain before,,,,,,  
Petra  
I believe I have spoken to him before! Sylvain is the one who had been thrown out of a two story window in an anatomy class.  
Dorothea  
oh i remember that  
he was fine though so no harm done  
Bernadetta  
oh n,.,.o,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...

3 People  
  
Claude von Riegan  
hello fellow group members, how are we all feeling on this fine rainy Tuesday?  
I thought I'd make a group chat for us to coordinate our efforts  
We should decide on our history period as soon as possible. I am personally interested in the Jugdral or Medieval Fodlan periods, and I get the feeling both will be popular topics.  
Claude von Riegan  
okay straight to business I can respect that  
Dimitri  
Hello El ! Hello Claude ! I’m excited to be working with both of you 🥳  
Claude von Riegan  
ah a greeting  
Been ages since I've seen one like it  
Edelgard  
Dimitri.  
Dimitri  
I believe that Annette expressed an interest in doing her project on the Holy Wars from Unit 3 . I would not want to infringe upon that, but otherwise I do not hold any particular preference .  
Edelgard  
I see.  
Claude von Riegan  
Personally I’d love to look more into Tellius or Ylissean history  
An essay on Ylissean history will prove more ambiguous than the others, considering half of its records are fictitious.  
Claude von Riegan  
aw are you telling me that there _wasn’t_ really a gateway bending space and time on the eve of exalt chrom’s coronation  
Clearly it was a metaphor. Ylissean nobility placed a great deal of importance on lineage and heirs.  
Claude von Riegan  
Are you seriously saying that a magic time portal is a metaphor for the exalt and his tactician...  
Yes.  
Claude von Riegan  
Okay, no fun allowed I see. guess I better put away my flat Fodlan conspiracy hat next  
Please tell me you aren't actually a flat earther.  
Claude von Riegan  
Joke! that was a joke. i watched a REALLY bad video on ct last night and i can't stop thinking about it  
amazing what allowing anybody to post online has done to silly things like "facts" and "sourced claims"  
Dimitri  
Flat Fódlan…? Claude von Riegan  
dw about it  
The way I see it, all the fictitious elements will just make it all the more interesting! an essay on how mythology played its part in the Ylisse’s invasion of Plegia  
Exalt Canus II’s so called prophecy of doom and destruction blah blah grima’s foretold return  
Canus II invaded Plegia to control the western ports of the Ylissean continent and control Plegia's exports  
Claude von Riegan  
Well obviously he was a racist old bastard and wanted access to the ports, but that’s not what Ylissean records said at the time! It’d be fun to explore, don’t you think? How culture is used to manipulate and justify conflicts that most people in their right mind wouldn't agree to  
and I've got a couple book in archaic Ylissean I would LOVE to crack open  
Dimitri  
I think Claude makes a good point, but I will be okay with anything :-)  
What sort of topic were you considering, El?  
The unification of Fódlan and the subsequent collapse of the Church of Seiros after the war of 1181.  
Claude von Riegan  
and you're telling me Ylissean history is too wishy washy? there are hardly any records from the war of seasons at all  
teach gave their whole spiel on how flammable old garreg mach was  
What we do have is, at least, factual.  
Claude von Riegan  
Not so sure about that, it's all second hand accounts and "my cousin's uncle fought at gronder field and saw this and that"  
Dimitri  
I'm afraid I have to agree with Claude here, El. Claude's thesis is a little more well defined at the moment.  
Fine then. Email the professor.

From: **Dimitri A.** **Blaiddyd** <dblaiddyd@garregmach.edu>

Subject: Group 1 Final Topic Choice

To: **Byleth** <byleth@garregmach.edu>

Dear Professor Byleth,

Group one (Edelgard, Claude, and I) would like to do our final project on the Plegian-Ylissean conflicts, specifically focusing on how the culture and mythology was weaponized to justify Ylisse's conquest.

Thank you,

Dimitri

From: **Byleth** <byleth@garregmach.edu>

Subject: Re: Group 1 Final Topic Choice

To: **Dimitri A. Blaiddyd** <dblaiddyd@garregmach.edu>

Group 5 already took that sorry

-Byleth

\---

Sent from my iPad

Byleth

Associate Professor

Department of History

Garreg Mach University

From: **Dimitri A. Blaiddyd** <dblaiddyd@garregmach.edu>

Subject: Re: Re: Group 1 Final Topic Choice

To: **Byleth** <byleth@garregmach.edu>

Dear Professor Byleth,

Thank you for your swift response. Is the War of 1181 available?

Thank you,

Dimitri

From: **Byleth** <byleth@garregmach.edu>

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Group 1 Final Topic Choice

To: **Dimitri A. Blaiddyd** <dblaiddyd@garregmach.edu>

Yeah

-Byleth

\---

Sent from my iPad

Byleth

Associate Professor

Department of History

Garreg Mach University

group one final project  
  
Dimitri  
Bad news, everyone. The Plegian-Ylissean conflicts have already been taken.  
Oh, shame.  
Dimitri  
But good news for El, the War of 1181 is available !  
Claude von Riegan  
Well  
Never let it be said that I back down from a challenge  
Just because there are fewer sources doesn't mean we won't be able to make anything. It just means we will need to do more thorough research for what is available.  
Dimitri  
I went there on a field trip to old Garreg Mach Monastery in middle school... nothing but ashes.  
Claude von Riegan  
I wasn't about to suggest we go through digging through some rubble for some footnotes quite yet  
But you know the night's still young

Hilda  
  
ugh so she just forced her topic onto you guys? that sucks  
and the most DIFFICULT TOPIC ever as well  
It's not so bad  
She's got some interesting points, plus I think my original lens for Ylissean history could very well be applied to the War of 1181 as well. how the mythology and culture at the time led to the war  
mhm  
For such a foundational moment in Fodlan's history there sure aren't a lot of records about it  
Sure, it's generally theorized that it was started by the adrestrian empire over territorial, but the first hand accounts that do remain are mostly related to trade routes and foot soldiers' letters  
and afterwards there TONS of stuff relating to peace treaties and opening trade, so it also might be possible the war was started due to Faerghus traditionalists warring against those who wanted to open the border with the neighboring territories? Since Faerghus wasn't aligned with anyone during the war  
And the subsequent collapse of the church of seiros definitely had something to do with the war, but al-Almyra and the alliance had been working with the church against the empire, so how would its grip on Fodlan weaken from a victory? Wouldn't it be the other way around?  
yep  
You could at least pretend to be interested  
i'm not reading all that

Group 2  
  
hello everyone! This is Mercedes from Professor byleth's class, hopefully I have the right numbers? I'm excited to be working with you two!  
Hubert  
I do not have any particular preference for which topic we pursue, but I do not hold any interest in Ylissean fairytales.  
That's alright by me!  
Hilda, what do you think?

Hilda  
  
anyway i managed to get another late pass so hopefulllyyyy casagranda wont bother me about the essay again  
Not typically how late passes work  
w/e  
OMG you would NOT believe this one guy outside the store hes SUCH a sucker  
I knew i shouldn't have trusted you for the snack run  
>:( i didnt even want to do it anyway  
you know i have CLASS tomorrow right??  
Are you going to let that make any impact on your decision making now, of all times?  
ugh you know me too well  
i didnt even do anything i just left my umbrella at home  
a poor, delicate flower… standing the rain. lost and confused  
Did you bat your eyelashes  
um barely. u think i can get him to pay for snacks?  
Hilda.  
I would expect nothing less

Group 2  
  
Hm… she might be offline!  
Personally I'm very interested in the Conquest of Bern and the motivations for Zephiel's campaign  
I find that story of King Zephiel faking his own death and rising from the casket to kill his father just so fascinating!  
Hubert  
It does hold a certain sense of dramatic irony to it.

Group 8  
  
annette  
i'm really interested in the holy wars!!  
lysithea  
I was going to say the same thing.  
i dont care about the topic dowhatever

Group 7  
  
this is leonie from professor byleth's class - what're everyone's ideas for the final?  
Ferdinand  
I would love to do more research on the War of Shadows! But what would you like to pursue?  
i'd like to do the influence of the greil mercenaries on the mad king's war  
Felix  
that sounds more interesting.  
Ferdinand  
Oh...

From: **Byleth** <byleth@garregmach.edu>

Subject: WORLD HISTORY FINAL (TOPICS)

To: **Ferdinand v. Aegir** <ferdinandaegir@garregmach.edu>, **Dorothea Arnault** <darnault@garregmach.edu>, **Caspar v. Bergliez** <cbergliez@garregmach.edu>, **Dimitri A.** **Blaiddyd** <dblaiddyd@garregmach.edu>, **Annette F. Dominic** <adominic@garregmach.edu>, **Marianne v. Edmund** <medmund@garregmach.edu> ... and 18 others<>

**#** | **Golden deer** | **Black eagles** | **Blue lions** | **Topic**  
---|---|---|---|---  
1 | Claude | Edelgard | Dimitri | Unit 16 - War of 1181  
2 | Hilda | Hubert | Mercedes | Unit 6 - Conquest of Bern  
3 | Lorenz | Caspar | Ingrid | Unit 2 - The Unification of Valentia  
4 | Ignatz | Bernadetta | Sylvain | Unit 1 - The War of Shadows  
5 | Raphael | Petra | Ashe | Unit 13 - Plegian-Ylissean Conflicts  
6 | Marianne | Dorothea | Dedue | Unit 8 - Grado-Magvel Sacred Wars  
7 | Leonie | Ferdinand | Felix | Unit 9 - Mad King's War  
8 | Lysithea | Linhardt | Annette | Unit 4 - The Holy Wars  
  
All topics have been assigned If you are switching please just trade between your selves thank you.

Byleth

\---

Sent from my Blackberry

Byleth

Associate Professor

Department of History

Garreg Mach University

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone this is the most html i've done in my life. welcome to my unreasonably specific au, i hope you are ready for the wild ride i have planned out. including but not limited to:  
> \- the golden deer's individual boba orders  
> \- edelgard and dimitri being siblings  
> \- gacha games  
> \- claude's conspiracy board  
> \- the problems with historical revisionism  
> \- ...and so much more...!
> 
> if you enjoyed, please leave a comment. and if you want to see me talk about video games some more, i have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/arisqto)


	2. citation needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our intrepid heroes attempt to find primary sources. Claude attempts to become a linguistics major, Dimitri learns something new, and Edelgard tries to stay optimistic.

group one final project  
  
Claude  
So then what's your justification for all of those myths about crests and all the magic weapons?  
Crests were myths created by the ruling houses of medieval Fódlan and the Church to justify the Divine Right of Kings.  
Claude  
Huh, I see. the standard stuff  
More reasonable than some people being born with superpowers.  
Claude  
And I'd be inclined to agree, but according to some first hand accounts by civilians, random civilians not involved in the noble houses would sometimes spontaneously develop crests.  
I would like to see these sources.  
Claude  
I'll send them your way  
What's your theory on the magic weapons, then?  
Plenty of religions and cultures have ceremonial weapons. The so called "Heroes Relics" were most likely traditional regalia with myths attached.  
Dimitri  
El, remember when we had that toy dagger when we were younger?  
No  
Dimitri  
One time, when we were playing, she tripped and stabbed my foot with it  
She started crying and apologizing all the way to the hospital ! She even said I could "stab her back" if it would make me feel better  
I wonder where it went… Patricia probably threw it away.  
Claude  
Oh huh. didn't know you two grew up together  
Dimitri is my stepbrother.  
We grew up together when I was in elementary school, but after I decided to go to a boarding school until college.  
Dimitri  
I didn't even know she was applying to Garreg Mach until we had both been accepted !  
Claude  
Must've been quite the shock  
Yes. It was.  
Claude  
…  
Good bonding everyone  
Plastic toys aside… how about we get into some real research? When are you all free?

garreg mach's sexiest house🦌💛  
  
Heading to bsm, anyone want anything?  
Hilda  
aww claude ur SUCH a sweetheart <3  
You're still paying for your own drink  
Hilda  
>:(  
southern fruit blend milk tea w/ less ice & bubbles less sweet  
Ignatz  
Black tea with dagda jelly, if that's alright!  
Lysithea  
Honey milk tea large with bubbles, less ice, extra sweet.  
gotcha  
Hilda  
mari says she'd like jasmine milk tea  
anyone else want something?  
Lorenz?  
Hilda  
think he's busy right now. head face first his flashcards  
he has a test on friday or something  
Leonie  
you two are taking the same classes  
Hilda  
yeah?? whats that got to do with it  
I better get him his usual then  
meet me outside the library in umm  
whenever I text next

group one final project  
  
Is everyone still available to meet at 2?  
Dimitri  
Yes !  
Claude  
I'm gonna stop by Blue Sea Moon, anyone want anything?  
Dimitri  
Blue Sea Moon ?  
It's a bubble tea chain, Dimitri. There's one right next to the museum.  
Is the strawberry earl grey still available?  
Dimitri  
Oh is that what that is !  
I have never been, I'm afraid to say.  
I would love to try some however 😂 what do you recommend?  
Claude  
I'll just get you a normal one and see if you like it  
Dimitri  
Sounds wonderful 🤩 !

Dorothea  
  
My brother is the most embarrassing man in existence.  
???

group one final project  
  
Claude  
Sorry I'm going to be a couple mins late, long line  
Dimitri  
That's quite alright. El and I will be inside study room three.

garreg mach's sexiest house🦌💛  
  
you would not BELIEVE what I just saw at bsm. this super tall guy came skulking in. dressed in all black  
Hilda  
was it hubert? if it was you have to tell me bc he keeps bothering me about my part of the research  
unless Hubert decided to dye his hair blond and somehow grew it like four times the length  
Hilda  
idk maybe it's some new magic  
Leonie  
i don't think that's how magic works  
Lysithea  
It is not how reason OR faith magic works.  
ANYWAY he stood there. stared at the menu for like five minutes straight. unmoving. I tried passing him and he gave me this death glare  
and then ordered honey milk green tea with like. 200% sweetness and no ice and drank the whole in one go. crushed it like a grape  
Hilda  
exciting  
though in comparison to ~the war of 1181~ anything is exciting  
I'm actually pretty interested it in now  
Leonie  
do they still have the hiring sign up? i'm thinking about applying  
Oh excellent plan. Free drinks  
also yes they are  
Leonie  
nice  
Anyway I'm leaving the tea with Lysithea. gotta go study with their highnesses  
Ignatz  
i'll be there! my class is finishing soon

Group 4  
  
Bernadetta i summoned the tempest king finally!!!  
OH NO.,,..,. imm sorry i sent this to the wrong chat pls ifgnore all of that aaaaaa  
Oh hey, you play feh as well?  
Bernadetta  
sylvain youve  
heard of it?  
Yeah I play pretty often. Been trying to get a copy of the tempest king myself myself actually  
And winter cichol but no luck of course  
Ignatz  
feh?  
Flame emblem heroes, it's a mobile game  
Bernadetta  
its hard to explain actually and not all that interesting  
It's a gacha game where you command a bunch of historical figures  
Well loosely based on historical figures  
it's an unconventional premise but the gameplay is pretty interesting. and the designs are something to see ;)  
Bernadetta  
ah…….., i see  
Wanna add me bernadetta? I've got a few units in my barracks that I'm actually pretty proud of  
Bernadetta  
oh ok um  
s sure  
im not very good though so i dont think ill.,, be of much help  
Dw about it, I'm not too much for competitive play anyway  
Ignatz  
Oh, saint cethleann and cichol are characters!  
Yeah they've got people from all over mythology even serios faith  
*Seiros  
actually they have a bunch of Archanean figures as well - you would not believe how many Hero Kings they can put into one game  
Ignatz  
is it free? I might be interested in playing something like that  
It's free in some sense of the word

dorothea🎶  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
i have to leave the country and fake my identity i ccant be seen here anymore.,.!.!  
what's wrong, bernie?  
this is my worst nightmare come true,,..mm,..,aaaaaaa  
calm down, what happened?  
WHAT IF HE FINDS MY TWITTER.,.,,  
i just need to kill him .jjust easier that way   
okay. wait

group one final project  
  
Claude  
Good study session today, guys  
Hm.  
Dimitri  
I think that went rather poorly , actually .  
Claude  
I mean i got this cool book so that's something  
With such illuminating paragraphs such as -  
"Enlightened Seiros In that light, who drew up their Spine, and a wise remarkable by the risen retribution, and set them free to deliver the Crescent king's new dawn"  
Wow. Isn't literature amazing?  
Are you… translating word by word?  
Claude  
Well I tried google translate but it wasn't really working so I figured this was the next best thing  
Dimitri  
And how is that going?  
Claude  
Bad  
I keep seeing the name Seiros pop up  
Like that old religion  
Dimitri  
Fódlan used to primarily follow the Seiros faith up until about 800 years ago, but after that it just sort of petered out  
Claude  
Right  
From what I can tell someone got possessed by Seiros or she was resurrected to fight some guy in a field  
Have I mentioned I have no idea what is happening  
What does this have to do with the War of Seasons?  
Claude  
that is yet to be figured out  
Dimitri  
Are you sure this is the right chapter?  
Try looking for instances of Adrestia.  
Claude  
I really hope this thing has a pdf i can search through  
Uhhhhhh  
Okay  
"To reveal it, by means of the Emperor of Adrestia of her flame, and the doctrine of lies as much as the severity of the fodlan passed over"  
...Any ideas?  
Dimitri  
😢  
Perhaps we should ask the professor for some guidance.  
Claude  
Class tomorrow is going to be exciting  
I'm gonna keep trying to read this thing, can you guys try some stuff online?  
I'll do my best.

garreg mach's sexiest house🦌💛  
  
I'm doomed  
Leonie  
can i get your playstation?  
in the event of my death we've already established that the playstation goes to lorenz. games will be decided by bloodsport  
Hilda  
i get ur switch though right?  
No Ignatz gets my switch you get the games  
Hilda  
ugh whats the point  
Lorenz  
I am not a "gamer." Do not try and pawn your toys off on me.  
Leonie  
I am not a "gamer."  
Lysithea  
I am not a "gamer."  
I am not a "gamer."  
Anyway  
Fun fact, despite being touted as one of the most expansive collections of knowledge in all of Fodlan  
Garreg Mach Library has very few books that are FULLY about the war of seasons  
Leonie  
so it's going well  
Brilliantly  
Can anyone here read ancient fodlani  
Marianne  
sorry,.... i cant  
what about you, lysithea?  
Lysithea  
I decided to take Dagdan instead of Ancient Fodlani, I figured it would be more useful.  
That makes perfect sense and yet I am so disappointed  
Hilda  
cant u just like look stuff up online?  
You would think that!  
And yet,  
And yet.

Dedue  
  
I am beginning to think that El's idea may have some issues with it .  
What do you mean?  
Well, there are plenty of resources that mention the war of seasons , but they tend to be… Brief .  
In all of Garreg Mach 's library, there were only three books that go into some amount of detail about it   
And one of them is in ancient Fódlani.  
Ah.  
In summary, it is going to be difficult to create a thesis with so little information . It depends on how desperate we become for information .

Sir Lorenz Hellman Gloucester  
  
I have never seen the kitchen table in such disarray.  
Patently untrue  
Would it kill you to invest in a folder?  
And why on earth would you need three copies of the Old Fodlani Dictionary?  
Different editions have different meanings!  
They…  
That is not how dictionaries work.  
Hey do you think teach knows old fodlani?  
Why is there yarn.  
Please tell me you don't still have that ridiculous corkboard.  
Okay I'll clean up the table, but my personal corkboard is none of your business  
Go bother hilda about the dishes or something  
I was going to do that anyway.

Dorothea  
  
that sounds rough :(  
have you tried any online stuff yet?  
I have.  
All of the sources online are so circular.  
Everyone assumes that the War of Seasons was started due to Adrestian territorial disputes, but there's no proof at all for that claim. One scholar says it as a theory fifty years ago, and suddenly it is accepted as indisputable fact?  
Really, it's ridiculous.  
❤️  
How is your project going?  
pretty well!!  
marianne and dedue are sweethearts  
i've never had the chance to talk to them before  
That's good to hear.  
how's claude and dimitri?  
They're…  
Claude is certainly dedicated, which I appreciate.  
and dimitri?  
...Today he tried bubble tea. After he drank it, opened his mouth, and let some of the bubbles roll out.  
And then just stared at them.  
ah...

From: **Khalid v. Riegan** <kriegan@garregmach.edu>

Subject: Questions about Research

To: **Byleth** <byleth@garregmach.edu>

Hey Teach,

So my group's been having a little trouble finding sources for our final, do you have any books or translation guides for Old Fódlani you could recommend?

Yours truly,

Claude

From: **Byleth** <byleth@garregmach.edu>

Subject: Re: Questions about Research

To: **Khalid von Riegan** <kriegan@garregmach.edu>

I can not read old Fódlani but if you go to Garreg Mach museum there is a person working there who can help you her name is Flayn. She is good at reading.

Also some things in the museum about the war. Hope this helps

Byleth

\---

Sent from my iPhone

Byleth

Associate Professor

Department of History

Garreg Mach University

group one final project  
  
So  
Who wants to take a field trip this weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow...! i wonder what will happen next.  
> universities always use your official name for emails, and claude is registered as "khalid claude von riegan" so that's why his email is like that. 
> 
> please leave a comment if you enjoyed. the next chapter will be a lot of fun, and for an unrelated reason, please list what you think sylvain's twitter handle would be


	3. so many particulars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update: found out that for some reason on mobile, some of the text is weirdly big! i can't seem to figure out why, so if anyone here knows how to fix it it'd be really appreciated!

group one final project  
  
Alright gang, let's split up and search for clues  
Edelgard  
Okay.  
It's okay you can laugh  
Dimitri  
I am almost at the museum entrance , apologies for the delay.  
Edelgard  
It's a fairly large museum and we only have so much time, so we should each explore separately.  
Claude's right at that point, at least.  
Hey what's that supposed to mean  
Dimitri  
Here !  
Should we take pictures of anything that might be relevant?  
Yeah probably  
Dimitri  
And where are we meeting Flayn, again ?  
Think she said to meet us in the cafe area at 4  
So we've got a few hours  
Dimitri  
I'll see you both then!  
Edelgard  
Right.  


Blue Lions  
  
Ashe  
how's the museum?  
Quite nice, actually.  
I'm in the weaponry section at the moment. Old Garreg Mach Monastery was something of a military school.  
There is even a model of the training grounds !  
Sylvain  
Do they sell replicas in the gift shop? Brainstorming some ideas for Felix's birthday.  
If not a comically oversized sword works  
Or some scented candles  
Felix  
die.  
"The Spear of Assal"  
[IMG_0394]  
Sylvain  
I actually think I've heard of that  
Felix  
it's one of the weapons supposedly wielded by the four saints.  
Sylvain  
The thing with the life bringing properties? like cichol and stuff?  
Felix  
what?  
Sylvain  
Nvm then must be thinking of something else  
A toothed dagger  
[IMG_0395]  
Annette  
it sort of just looks like a really pointy comb…  
It's certainly an odd display . A very wide assortment of weaponry .  
[IMG_0396]  
No tomes, however.  
Ashe  
paper burns the fastest, i guess?  
Annette  
i think it's because people didn't really use tomes back then! they were probably just taught to channel the magic through their body  
That sounds quite convenient. Why did people start using tomes then ?  
Annette  
well  
if a spell backfires with a tome, your book gets messed up  
but if a spell backfires with your hands...  
Ashe  
ah...  


garreg mach's sexiest house🦌💛  
  
Check this out  
"One of the few surviving objects from Garreg Mach Monastery. A painting from an unknown artist, dated to the early 1180s."  
It's what old garreg mach looked like at sunset  
Ignatz  
oh, i remember learning about this painting! it's one of the first instances of impressionism in fodlani art  
but...  
the perspective is slightly wrong - look at the gaps in the railing on the bridge  
Huh, guess it is  
Ignatz  
as monumental as it is, i've always thought that it sort of looks like student art, if that makes sense...  
Marianne  
i think it's wonderful… i've always loved the colors  
it's one of those paintings that makes you feel like you're really there :)  
I was sort of hoping the museum would have more stuff considering it's literally attached to the university, but it's mostly stuff they found in the wreckage.  
"Portrait of the Lady"  
Hilda  
wow her face got messed up  
poor lady  
Ignatz  
oil paint is really flammable  
And, finally,  
The crowning jewel of garreg mach museum  
"Fodlan's New Dawn."  
This thing is enormous.  
Hilda  
kinda ugly tho  
Lorenz  
...This is one of the most culturally significant pieces of art in all Fódlan's history. It depicts the peace treaties between Almyra and Fódlan after decades of war.  
Hilda  
idk i just like the other painting more  
oho  
Looks like I've found   
Lysithea  
Ghost  
Stories?  
Yeah, half the pages are torn up but apparently they have scans online  
I've got a _great_ idea for what we can do instead of movie night this week  
Lysithea  
Aren't you supposed to be doing research?  
Is that not what this is :)  


Black Eagles  
  
Caspar  
HEY whats the hw for tmrw??  
Ferdinand  
For what class?  
Caspar  
yeah  
Linhardt  
Ur hw is wrkbk pgs 194-201 in bgnr dagdan and the handout rdings 4 prof byleth -_-  
Caspar  
thx lin!!  
i lost my planner  
Ferdinand  
I'm more surprised that you actually have a planner in the first place.  
Caspar  
yeah i havent written in it  
Linhardt  
under the wobbly table leg  
Caspar  
oh hey ur right!!  
guess i better leave it there then  
Bernadetta  
um  
have any of you guys seen edelgard around??  
i  
was thinking about asking her something its ok if shes busy though  
Hubert  
She is currently occupied at the museum.  
Bernadetta  
oh…  
im sorry nevermind  
Caspar  
whats up!!  
Bernadetta  
um its no big deal  
i wanted some critique,,, since were both taking the same art elective..,,..  
I'd be happy to. I'm a bit busy right now, though.  
Ferdinand  
Having trouble with your final, Edelgard? My group's research is going splendidly.  
Dorothea  
is it  
Ferdinand  
Yes.  
Felix and Leonie are very... capable and dedicated partners.  
Dorothea  
mhm.  
Garreg Mach Museum is just as disappointingly empty as its library in regards to the War of Seasons.  
Surprising, considering its name.  
Linhardt  
want 2 trade  
valentian history is boring  
I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I have a particular interest in this topic, after all.  
Linhardt  
k  


sylvain.  
  
Check out my character in Flame Emblem Heroes!  
i can see your typing icon and if you show me one more fucking picture of oiled up shirtless indech i will literally fucking kill you.  
But i finally pulled him :(  
Felix why dont you support me  
why dont you do something worth supporting first.  
I'm too sexy  
Guess i'll take my png of santa daddy cichol too and go………………...  
dont ever say something like that to me again. leave.  


Group 4  
  
Sylvain  
Guess who finally got winter cichol  
congratulations!  
though admittedly i don't really understand the mechanics of this game yet  
or any of the classifications at all, really  
how is indech an armored unit if he barely has  
you know...  
Bernadetta  
well theres..,,.actually a lore reason for that  
its um something to do with his shapeshifting main form sso the like um  
mass? anyway,,..  
Sylvain  
Paralogue dialogue was nice though  
oh, yeah! i think it's really interesting how the writers characterized the saints' dynamics with each other  
familial banter makes them feel really human, especially in comparison to all of the grandiose myths  
Bernadetta  
yeah!! its one of my favorite aspects of the game actually.. its really sweet….,  
them and um  
a lot of the relationshios but! the  
one between ephraim and lyon especially its really kindly written and thetragic parts really feel heartfelt or something so i almost cried hahah um..  
yeah  
i totally agree!  
and the way they incorporated elements from the myths into their design but also adding something new  
Sylvain  
Yeah their new stuff  
Inspired designs  
some of the art can be  
distracting  
Bernadetta  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  


group one research project  
  
Edelgard  
I'm outside the museum cafe now. I think I see Flayn at one of the tables, but I figured it would be best to wait for everyone to arrive.  
Here  
Dimitri  
Almost there !  
Huh  
She's a lot younger than I expected  
Dimitri  
Does she go to Garreg Mach as well?  
I haven't seen her in any of my classes  
Edelgard  
Stop texting when you're five feet away from each other.  
Yeah okay we'll just gossip right in front of her then  
Edelgard  
Let's go.  
Dimitri  
I'm going to get some food first. El, do you want one of the peach tarts ?  
Edelgard  
Fine, if you insist.  


Hubert  
  
How did your meeting go.  
Fairly well, I think. The person that the professor recommended is fluent in Ancient Fodlani  
I wonder how she got to such a high position at a young age. She can't be much older than I am.  
Hm.  
But despite that progress, I'm still frustrated by how little information there is. Surely a place named after Garreg Mach would have information on its most important turning point in history.  
If I may be so bold, I have a suggestion to make.  
What is it?  


4 people  
  
Flayn  
hello, everyone! this is flayn, from the museum. :)  
i have made a little progress in the translation, though since it's quite the large text i have instead elected to translate a few passages you may find useful at the moment  
i shall have more at a later date!  
Dimitri  
Thank you again, Ms. Tuireann.  
Flayn  
aah do not worry about calling me ms… it makes me sound so old!  
Dimitri  
My apologies !  
It's pretty cool getting a job like exhibit curator so young  
Flayn  
it's nothing quite so impressive! i have just had a lot of specialized studies  
i fear i lack in some other life experiences because of it  
Well it's certainly helping us out  
Dunno what we'd do if we hadn't found you  
Flayn  
that is good to hear :-)  
first of all, the book is called "the edge of dawn"  
named after an antiquated saying about…  
how to put it...  
um, i suppose the closest equivalent would be "turning over a new leaf"? though the phrase more implies difficult choices and extenuating circumstances  
That does make more sense than "Final Morning"  
Flayn  
the author is uncredited, but there are 12 chapters in all  
it is a somewhat exaggerated retelling of the war of seasons, with each chapter focusing on a month that the war of seasons took place in across the five years!  
And Miss Hresvelg here said no fairytales  
Edelgard  
Hey, I wasn't complaining  
Flayn  
ah, right, claude - here is the passage you requested:  
"The Enlightened One, bathed in the Goddess' light, drew their blade towards the hollow King of Liberation, and cut a new path alongside the Crescent King. To sever the boundaries of the olden world, to see a new reunion, his greatest wish to be manifest with the dawn."  
Dimitri  
Er.  
Flayn  
...apologies, the translation is somewhat rough at the moment  
I think i get the idea  
Edelgard  
There are a few Almyran manuscripts that call King Khalid Al-Almyra "the Crescent King."  
It's not exactly the most common nickname for him, but in some of the older ones yeah.  
Fun fact, I was actually named after him  
Another fun fact, there are approximately 100 million people named Khalid.  
Dimitri  
Do you have any idea of who "the Enlightened One" and "the hollow King of Liberation" are?  
Flayn  
i have some ideas, but i will have to return to you once i check them over :-)  
i would not want to give false information  
We really owe you one  
Where'd you learn to read ancient fodlani anyway?  
Flayn  
my father is fluent!  
history is something that runs in the family  
many of my relatives can understand it as well  
Huh  
Cool  
Edelgard  
If I'm not being too presumptuous, do you know if there are any resources or artifacts in the museum relating to the War of 1181?  
Flayn  
everything from that time period is marked in the museum  
i assume you have already looked at all of them, though  
Edelgard  
Yes, just before we met up with you.  
Yep  
Flayn  
sadly there is very little we can put on display  
so much of the monastery was destroyed :-(  
i apologize that i cannot be of more use to you  
though i will keep translating if you wish!  
I wouldn't say that. You've been more helpful than garreg mach's entire library combined so far  
:> i should have the first six chapters done by the week's end  
Edelgard  
That is… impressively fast.  
Flayn  
thankfully i have quite a lot of experience! :-D  
Dimitri  
That would be much appreciated, Flayn. Thank you. 🙂  


group one final project  
  
Claude  
I'm going to keep cross referencing the Edge of the Dawn translations with any other mentions  
Dimitri  
Perhaps we should split the chapters into three sections, to speed the work along.  
Claude  
Good idea  
1-2 for Edelgard, 3-4 to you, 5-6 for me?  
Dimitri  
That works for me :)  
El?  
Ah, she must be offline.  
I've found something.  
Dimitri  
🤣🎉 Hooray!  
Claude  
What is it?  
On the Garreg Mach museum website, there's a list of past exhibits.  
I thought it was strange that Garreg Mach museum, a place named for the old monastery, wouldn't have any more displays beyond what we found. It would be embarrassing.  
And I found this exhibit:  
The Heroes' Relics: Between Heaven and Earth.  
Claude  
Oh uh that's  
Dramatic  
Dimitri  
What is it?  
A full exhibit on the War of Seasons that was supposed to happen five years ago.  
https://web.archive.org/web/20100227185005/https://garregmachmuseum.org/exhibitions/listings/20k10/between-heaven-and-earth  
There's an archived webpage as well, but all the image links are broken.  
Claude  
Hang on just a sec  
Look at the list of staff  
"Seteth Cen Rhodos, Flayn Cait Tuireann, Rhea Eirwen Aschere, and Byleth S. Eisner."  
Dimitri  
Byleth Eisner?  
Is that...  
Claude  
Gonna be honest  
i was beginning to think teach didn't have a last name  
Dimitri  
I assumed they mostly kept it a secret to prevent us digging into their personal history.  
Claude  
Worked out well for them  
Regardless  
Teach worked on this exhibit probably, Byleth's not exactly a common name  
But we ask if they have any information for us on the War of Seasons, and they say they don't? They can't even recommend us some outside reading?  
That doesn't add up  
Exactly.  
And Flayn is credited as one of the supervisors, but she also said there wasn't anything that could be displayed.  
Claude  
I can't find any information on this Seteth guy, though. Or Rhea.  
I just did a cursory search though I can look more later  
Dimitri  
There is quite a lot that was supposed to be on display.  
One of the items listed on display is the Sword of the Creator...  
Isn't that a myth ?  
Most of the listed exhibits here, according to all historical records, should not exist.  
"Areadbhar Fragment", "Aymr Fragment", "Blutgang", "Caduceus", "Failnaught", "Freikugel", "Thyrsus"  
And that's just part of the weaponry section.  
Dimitri  
"Painting of the Immaculate One"  
"Fragment of Cethleann Statue"  
Claude  
"Antique printing press"  
...Less world-shattering revelation, but still weird that they never displayed it  
There are expense reports of all the artifacts and exhibit pieces, including records of many heavyweight packages being shipped into the museum in the month preceding when the exhibit was supposed to happen, but there are none regarding these same packages being sent out.  
Claude  
Ok i do want to know how you got those  
I know people.  
Dimitri  
She means Hubert.  
Claude  
Hm. okay. good to know  
Dimitri  
But why keep all of this under wraps?  
The artifacts here sound like they would be monumental discoveries . If these truly are the holy relics of the Seiros faith, then …  
Well, I'm not quite sure what that means yet .  
Claude  
But instead it's like this exhibit never even existed at all.  
No news articles, no public records.  
Not even anything on twitter  
And our teacher knows something about it.  
Dimitri  
El…  
Dimitri  
I can't help but get the feeling that this may be…  
Holding something bigger than we anticipated.  
...  
Dimitri  
...It's late out. We should all go to sleep for now.  
And discuss our course of action tomorrow.  
Claude  
Hm  
Before we all head off  
How do you guys feel about fishing?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> claude: i've connected the dots  
> edelgard: you didn't connect shit  
> claude: i've connected them
> 
> next time...! the gang goes fishing and makes some plans along the way. this may or may not be a good idea.  
> please leave a comment if you enjoyed! i wrote this instead of doing my actual, real life college art history readings.


End file.
